


You and me

by Pau_kurumi_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, ChicoxChico, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter - Freeform, Drama, Drarry, Harco, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, postguerra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pau_kurumi_chan/pseuds/Pau_kurumi_chan
Summary: La paz a vuelto al mundo mágico, todos tienen vidas pacíficas y sin problemas. Pero... ¿como es la vida de un mortífago después de salir de su juicio?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	You and me

**You and** **I**

Despues de la guerra mágica, la gloria de los Malfoy cayó junto con su amo Lord Voldemort. Draco, apesar de haberse liberado de Askaban por la testificacion de Harry Potter a favor de él, no pudo recuperar todas sus riquezas, literalmente le habían quitado todo, desde sus anillos de la familia hasta su propia casa. Era terrible y humillante, para él y su madre, pero lo aceptaría a regañadientes si con eso su padre nunca salia de esa horrible cárcel.

Las protestas de muchos magos no faltaron, deseaban sangre de los Malfoy aunque no se quejaban de lo que les habían quitado sin embargo ni eso era suficiente, así que como otro requisito fue irse del mundo mágico. Draco nunca se habia sentido tan humillado como ese día en el que le despojaron su varita y la de su madre.

El mundo muggle no los recibió con los brazos abiertos como ellos quisieron, no tenían un hogar, ni ropa ni un solo centavo para poder comer algo, no tenían nada. Lo peor para el rubio fue la terrible reacción de sus supuestos amigos, nadie le ayudó y cuando una vez se habia encontrado con Pansy por pura casualidad en las calles de Londres, lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

A pesar de todo había podido conseguir un trabajo en una cafetería cerca del centro de la cuidad, era algo pequeña pero acogedora en muchos sentidos, la dueña habia sido muy amable en aceptarlo apesar de su inutilidad en hacer... cualquier cosa. Lo había entrenado y educado para dar un buen servicio, aprendió a cocinar, limpiar, hacer café, ¡Hasta aprendió hacer pasteles! Realmente estaba agradecido con ella, ya que tambien habia ayudado a su madre a conseguir un empleo, una hermosa persona, cualidad que el rubio jamás habia imaginado ver en una muggle.

-¡Hey, _Flavio_! La mesa 5 y 10 esperan su orden- la dueña del café lo habia llamado, era lo único que le molestaba, siempre lo llamaba con ese nombre por su cabello rubio ya que según la italiana ese era su significado sin embargo sabía que era por molestarlo, le habia dicho una vez que le gustaba cuando se enojaba, ya que era como un pequeño hurón buscando pelea... realmente había odiado esa referencia.

-Algún día Concentta, buscare un apodo perfecto para ti en mi idioma- contestó sonriente el rubio. Concentta era la dueña de ese café, era una mujer muy hermosa; cabello corto cafe castizo, estatura mediana y con piel color canela, era admirable solo era mayor a Draco por unos dos años y ya tenía su propio negocio que prospera a una velocidad increible.

-Mejor deja de pensar en tonterías y atiende a mis clientes, _Flavio -_ la morena entregó a Draco unos pedido y este rapidamente fue a entregarlos; se encontró con clientes frecuentes y con algunas personas que habian llegado a ser sus amigos.

-Hey Flavio, atiende a la mesa 2, tenemos un nuevo cliente y no dejaremos que se escape, asi que guapo, conquistalo y has que se vuelva uno muy frecuente- Concentta siempre hacia bromas, pero tambien estaba consciente de que había clientes gracias a él y su maravillosa belleza y amabilidad con ellos, asi que cada vez que habia uno nuevo en el café, el iba a la caza, claro sino le asignaba el trabajo a la odiosa de Sara, una chica de la edad del rubio pero con los mismos modales que un burro, a veces se preguntaba que miraba Concentta en esa tipa.

-Voy ...- fue hacia la mesa algo distraído ya que tenia una horrible preocupación, su madre le habia contado de un sujeto que habia conocido en su trabajo, era bueno, segun ella, pero no confiaba mucho en su criterio. -Bienvenido a _sogna un amore_ , en que puedo ayudarte-

-¿Malfoy?-

Esa voz reconocía en cualquier lado, podia estarse muriendo y el la hubiera reconocido.

-Potter...¿ qué te trae por aquí?- la voz del rubio salió tan neutra como habia podido, una visita realmente inesperada

-Solo vine por café... no pensé verte...

-¿Trabajando?

-No... verte, no imagine verte en Londres, habian rumores que aun estaban aquí, pero pense...

-¿Que estaria escondido entro país?

-¿Podrias dejarme terminar? - preguntó Harry extrañamente con una sonrisa, como si le resultara divertido ver tan cambiado a Draco

-Lo siento, suele pasarme cuando estoy nervioso, un defecto que adquirí en este mundo pero tú tranquilo, a mi madre tambien le molesta eso- soltó de golpe Draco, dejando de lado todos los modales Malfoy que lo caracterizaban.

-No me molesta, simplemente me resulta gracioso, antes esperabas a que dijera algo para contestarme-

-Antes me interesaba lo que dijeras para contestarte- respondió Draco aun con la libreta en mano

-¡Flavio! No te distraigas en el trabajo- la voz de su jefa lo habia sacado de su pequeña burbuja que se habia formado entre ellos

-¡Lo siento!- gritó de vuelta -Potter, me puede decir su orden-

-¡Oh, si claro! Por favor un café bien cargado y una torta de naranja- dijo rapidamente el azabache desviando la mirada a la carta del restaurante.

Draco habia anotado todo en su pequeña libreta y sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Por cierto... ¿Flavio? ¿Te cambiaste de nombre? - preguntó curioso Harry, tomando algo de agua.

-No, no. Concentta me llama asi por mi cabello- explicó Draco mirando la orden por si no se había equivocado en escribirlo, normalmente solía equivocarse.

-Ah claro, rizos rubios, tiene sentido- dijo Harry divertido mientras miraba su cabello.

-¿Sabes su significado? Wow Potter me sorprendes - y no era mentira, ¿Potter, sabiendo significados de nombres de otros paises? O peor ¿Potter sabiendo algo ?

-No es tan difícil... es algo simple, si lo piensas bien- contestó Harry algo avergonzado

-Me gusta ese nombre, me lo dio ella- dijo rápidamente defendiendo aquel apodo que odiaba y amaba.

-Le tienes mucho aprecio. ¿Es tu novia?- la voz de Harry habia salido curiosa y mirando a la dueña del café, no le sorprendería que salieran, la chica era muy guapa y parecia tener carácter para poder dirigir el café

-No, es demasiado buena para mi- contestó Draco con ternura, él la miraba como una hermana mayor, la cual lo había sacado de las calles y salvado de una terrible pelea

-No digas eso- sonrió Harry al rubio, este solo desvió la mirada avergonzado y se fue de la mesa para poder realizar la orden.

-Increible, viste eso Paola- la dueña se refería a Sara -Mi Flavio se ha sonrojado, deberías hacerle un descuento o darle mas crema a su pastel por realizar lo imposible- bromeó mientras miraba al rubio

-No te hagas idea, Chocolatita-

-¿Chocolatita? -

(...)

El tiempo habia pasado, exactamente un mes y Harry siempre iba a la cafetería a la misma hora y la misma mesa, conversaba con Draco, reía de las anécdotas vergonzosas de Concentta en Italia y amaba oir todos los días, a escondidas del rubio, la historia de como ella habia encontrado a Draco. Todos los empleados lo amaban, se habia ganado su corazón con su amabilidad y carisma. Y Harry, amaba el café, ahí podia ser solamente Harry, no el niño que vivió y venció.

-Café bien cargado y torta de naranja- dijo Draco con la orden de siempre

-¿Y mi fresa?- preguntó Harry mirando al pastel que contenía rastros de crema y fresa

-Se la chupo el diablo, Potter, asi que come- reclamó el rubio

-¿Se te cayó al piso o la comiste? -Bromeó el azabache mientras se llevaba algo de pastel a la boca

-Muy chistoso, si sigue así podrías hacer una carrera de comediante- respondió Malfoy sarcástico, pero muy en el fondo le agradaba esas charlas, eran entretenidas ademas de que con eso podían conocerse más y saber que era lo que pasaba en el mundo Mágico.

-Tal ves. ¿Crees que ganaría más que siendo Auror? -

-Te morirás de hambre Potter - contestó el rubio, miró como Harry reía, le gustaba cuando él reía, no sabia cuando empezó a gustarle eso pero no se quejaba, era agradable.

-Sabes, algún día deberías ir conmigo al mundo mágico. Te sorprendería de las cosas que han cambiado- comentó Harry, tomando un poco de café haciendo una cara extraña al darse cuenta de que no le habia puesto azúcar .-he~ amargo. Me gustaria llevarte a una tienda nueva que abrieron, creeme que te fasinara-

-¿Me esta invitando a una cita, Señor Potter?- preguntó divertido el rubio

-Posiblemente-

Draco miró al azabache con una ceja alzada en forma de duda, pero luego negó, restandole importancia a esas palabras.

(...)

Habia ya pasado casi tres meses desde que Harry visitaba el café, siempre con nuevas cosas de que hablar y con el mismo pedido, ganándose de una extraña manera el corazón del rubio.  
Draco se habia asustado al inicio, no debía sentir nada por aquel azabache que ya lo estaba volviendo loco, con sus ojos verdes y sus tontas conversaciones sobre alguna novedad muggle como mágica, pero lo acepto a regañadientes, al fin al cabo se sentía feliz con ese extraño sentimiento

-Y dime Flavio... ¿Cuándo lo invitarás a salir?- Concentta lo habia sacado de las profundidades de sus pensamientos, sorprendiendo al rubio en el proceso

-El día en que dejes de llamar por otros nombres a las personas- contestó avergonzado Draco.

-Morirás solo- contestó la chica con horror, sacando una leve sonrisa al rubio -Pero en serio. ¿Cuando saldrán a una cita? -

Draco miró a la castaña y negó con la cabeza, jamás lo haría, no porque tuviera miedo o algo así. Ahora ellos pertenecían a diferentes mundos, Harry vive en el mundo del cual tuvo que huir y él en el cual el otro huyó.

No podrían estar juntos, no podía obligar a Harry a quedarse con el mundo muggle y Draco no podia regresar al mundo mágico, ahora era como un simple muggle y sorprendentemente eso ya le agradaba.

-La estupidez humana- Concentta soltó un suspiro lleno de decepción cuya acción habia llamado la atención del rubio -Su amor es correspondido e intentan ignorar aquello tan hermoso que sienten-

-No creo que sea correspondido- respondió Draco mientras limpiaba la barra de bebidas

-Oh Flavio, yo conozco la mirada del rechazo y dejame decirte que Harry no la tiene- dijo la castaña, Draco iba a replicar pero el sonido de la campanilla les habia llamado la atención -Hablando del diablo...

-Hey Concentta, Draco, es grato verlos de nuevo- dijo Harry entrando al café y cerrando su paraguas, ese día habia estado lloviendo mas de lo normal y como consecuencia habia mas clientela en el café.

 _-Leandro_ es mas grato verte en días de sol y no con esta horrible lluvia- contestó la italiana con su característico acento

-Mira el lado bueno, posiblemente hay alguna pareja por ahí dandose un beso bajo la lluvia... ya sabes como las películas-

-Romántico hasta el hueso- susurró Concentta al rubio.

-Mejor me voy... tengo que atender a los clientes, tu mesa esta ocupada Potter así que te conviene estar en la barra- dijo Draco mientras tomaba su libreta, una jarra de agua y pequeños vasos.

-Si estaré aquí...- Harry miró como el rubio desaparecía y cuando lo hizo, volvió su atención a la castaña -Ahora Caro, mi hermosa dosis del día

-¿Nunca te cansas de esa historia?- preguntó la castaña suspirando mientras le servía un poco de café

-Me gusta... es realmente sorprendente- contestó Harry

-Puedo saber, ¿Por qué? - ese era un misterio para ella, no entendía porque le gustaba tanto ese relato, todos los dias sin falta le contaba, como habia rescatado a Draco, no la malinterpreten, a ella tambien le gustaba la historia y siempre la recordaría. Harry la miró nervioso he iba a comenzar hablar, pero lo interrumpió -Te la contaré, Potter, ya me responderas luego.

_Ese día no fue uno muy bueno, el café no estaba yendo muy bien esos meses y las deudas_ _querían_ _crecer_ _más de lo que se me permitía, la dueña del local me amenazaba de que pague la renta ademas de que el horno se habia descompuesto. Era un total desastre, nada nada me salía bien, pero tenía que ver el lado positivo... en ese momento no los podia encontrar._   
_Recuerdo que estaba en la cocina experimentando un nuevo postre para venderlo el dia siguiente sin embargo un golpe sordo_ _perturbó_ _toda mi concentración. El ruido venia de la parte de atrás, con precaución y en silencio fui a verificar que pasaba. Era un chico, estaba botado inconciente en los montones de basura que habia olvidado de mandar, el chico era rubio y si no hubiera sido por esos golpes hubiera dado por hecho que era una un ángel caído. Saliendo de la impresión me acerque a revisar su pulso, lo ultimo que me faltaba era un muerto en la_ _parte_ _de atras. Latía, eso era mas que suficiente, lo llevé a rastras y con mucho esfuerzo a un pequeño departamento que a veces ocupaba para dormir, lo_ _recosté_ _en la cama e intente limpiar sus heridas, al pasar el paño con alcohol cerca de unas horribles cicatrices en su pecho en forma diagonal, el muchacho despertó alarmado_

_-¿Donde estoy? - preguntó, su voz había salido ronca y con desesperación_

_-Tranquilo,_ _bambino_ _, que no te haré daño- intenté_ _tranquilizarlo_ _, pero él quería irse con desesperación_

_-Mi madre...- había soltado sin más pero luego calló como analizando la situación -¿Quien eres?_   
_Apesar de que su voz habia salido autoritaria no me había enojado, raro viniendo de mi._

_-Me llamo_ _Concetta_ _Marchetti_ _\- conteste por inercia; mientras limpiaba la sangre de su torso y buscaba mas heridas -¿Eres de alguna pandilla o algo asi?- pregunté mirando aquel singular_ _tatuaje que llevaba en su brazo, era extraño. ¿Una calavera y de que su boca saliera una serpiente? Si que era extravagante. El chico rápidamente la tapo con su mano, evitando que la siguiera viendo_

_-Maldita muggle, no_ _te metas donde no te han llamado- escupió con rencor, lo mire un rato, sus ojos grises gritaban por ayuda, pero suponía que era muy orgulloso para pedirla_

_-No entiendo tu insulto, aunque no me interesa. Mira, yo solo te quiero ayudar, las drogas o pandillas estan mal, por tu cara veo que recien empiezas en esto y yo... puedo ayudarte en salir de ella, si solo dejaras._

_El chico me miró un buen rato y_ _al cabo_ _de unos segundos soltó un gran suspiro y se dejo hacer, le limpie todas las heridas hasta que quedó todo y más curado._

_-Gracias- susurró, eso... no lo había esperado -Pero debo volver... mi madre._

_-Si, la_ _habías_ _mencionado,¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- pregunté mientras le pasaba ropa limpia, era agradable._

_-No tengo...- susurró. Regrese a verlo, su mirada estaba ida, el no tenía un hogar, su madre estaba por ahi en la ciudad... ahora entendía su apuro y unirse a una pandilla_

_-¿Por eso lo hiciste?- preguntó seria, el rubio alzó su cabeza para poder mirarla confundido-Por eso te_ _uniste_ _a una pandilla..._   
_El rubio me miró un buen rato y simplemente asintió -Yo puedo ayudarte, tengo una cafetería, podrias trabajar para mi, te pagaré lo justo y hasta podria conseguirle algo a tu madre, podrán quedarse en este departamento, se que es pequeño, pero es algo, no les cobraré el alquiler, hasta que puedan sostenerse económicamente, yo les puedo ayudar-_

_El chico me miró sorprendido y sonrió, ese momento no habia visto sonrisa mas bella que esa y sabia que mis palabras no serían en vano, pero luego la borró_

_-¿Por qué deseas ayudarme ?- preguntó con temor a que posiblemente mis palabras no fueran ciertas_

_-Porque yo era como tú, cuando vine a Londres no tenía nada y ni a nadie, siempre habia deseado que alguien me ayudara y ese alguien si llegó, me ayudó y me cuidó, ahora yo puedo hacer lo mismo- respondí, recordando ese viejo amor que habia encontrado hace mucho tiempo_

_-Gracias... me llamo Draco Malfoy._

_-Te llamaré Flavio._   
  


Harry miraba sorprendido a la castaña, no importaba cuantas veces la escuchara aun le fascinaba escucharla. El azabache suspiro y llevo sus manos a su rostro, queriendo ocultar lo que estaba a punto de revelar

-Yo conocía a Draco en el colegio...- dijo Harry sonriendo un poco, ya que habia sorprendido a la castaña -Era realmente un gran idiota, nos odiabamos, él era cruel conmigo y yo lo era con él, nunca parabamos de pelear. Un dia estaba por los pasillos del colegio y vi algo de lo que jamás olvidaría; el mas grande idiota del colegio, aquel que era un maldito hijo de puta con menores o mayores, estaba ayudando a un niño de primero que se encontraba llorando, por donde nosotros vivíamos, hubo muchos problemas, familias enteras desaparecían sin dejar rastro y ese niño fue víctima de esos ataques, toda su familia habia desaparecido y Draco... lo abrazaba intentando protegerlo de ese dolor, lloró con el niño, lo cuidó en sus brazos y yo... mierda me enamoré, me enamoré de ese Draco, por eso amo tu historia, porque es el momento en el que él fue salvado y fuera libre. Draco ahora es libre gracias a ti, hiciste algo que yo jamás pude hacer apesar de intentarlo.

Concentta miró sorprendido a Harry y sonrió divertida.

-Ves Flavio, te dije que eras correspondido, ahora invitalo a salir maldito mal teñido- dijo con voz forzosa, la cual paso desapercibida por ambos jóvenes. Concentta se había enamorado de Harry pero desde el inicio sabia que no era igual, asi que no dolía mucho como lo esperó. Se alejó de ambos y atendió a los demás clientes, era mejor para ella no involucrarse más.

Los dos se miraban sin poder decir absolutamente nada, estaban atónitos y avergonzados, maldecían a la italiana por revelarlos, pero le agradecían a su vez

-Yo...- empezó Harry

-Harry, es mejor que olvides este asunto. Los dos sabemos que esto no puede pasar, tu tienes un gran futuro en el mundo Mágico, yo no puedo volver allá, asi que es mejor olvidarlo- dijo Draco serio, como él le encantaba serlo. Harry lo miró dolido y nego con la cabeza

-¿Quieres que olvide que la persona de la cual habia estado enamorada desde hace años posiblemente siente algo por mi?- preguntó mirándolo con dolor -Ni mierda Malfoy, yo no olvidaré ni dejaré de venir, porque, mierda te amo demasiado para olvidarte, no lo hice en años, no lo haré ahora, además de que me esforce demadiado buscándote por todos lados y...- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que unos suaves y finos labios lo habían cubierto... Draco lo estaba besando. Oh hermosa Morgana que hacía posible tanta perfección en ese beso, era realmente el cielo, benditos los Ángeles que tardaron en hacer tan hermosa criatura y que ahora por derecho ya le pertenecía

-Calla Potter. Espero que tengas un buen traje para el viernes en la noche, te esperaré aqui a las ocho. ¿Entendiste?

O él le pertenecia a Draco, realmente no importaba, ya que no lo dejaría irse tan fácil.

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño one-shot que espero que les guste.


End file.
